sac à poux
by Louise Malone
Summary: Bien, sur c'est forcément de la faute à Jacob...


Edward Cullen pianota sur son téléphone sans même le regarder et attendit impatiemment que sa petite amie décroche.

Ce qu'elle fit au bout de la 3° sonnerie seulement, rendant à moitié fou Edward, déjà prêt à se précipiter chez elle pour la sauver d'un vampire, réel ou imaginaire, et/ou à rompre le traité avec les Quileutes pour venger la mort de Bella, forcément tuée par le clébard incontrôlable à poils longs.

« Bella ! Mon amour ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi !!! J'arrive d'ici quelques minutes ma précieuse petite humaine !!! »

« Euh…Edward ? Je préfèrerais qu'on ne se voit pas ce soir, j'ai des …occupations humaines relativement dégradantes à accomplir »

« Bella, mon ange, tu ne peux pas avoir encore tes règles, elles ont commencé il y a 11 jours , 9 heures et 28 minutes et ont prit fin il y a 6 jours, 2 heures et 54 minutes !* En outre Jasper est calme, donc il n'a pas reniflé la moindre effluve de sang provenant de ton corps sublime et »

« EDWARD ! Je ne suis pas en train de te parler de mes règles, d'accord ?! »

« Ah…Tu as la diarrhée comme il y a deux mois ? Je sais que c'est désagréable pour toi, mais je t'assure qu'attendre assis en tailleur devant la porte de la salle de bain tout en retenant ma respiration ne me dérange absolument pas !!! »

« EDWARD CULLEN !!! Tu as de la chance d'être un vampire ! Crois moi ! »

« Calme toi ma douce ! De quel désagrément humain pourrais-tu souffrir que je ne t'ai pas déjà vue subir ? Je me souviens de ton si vilain rhume d'il y a quelques temps, mais je t'assure, ma princesse, que te voir, maussade et reniflante, avec ton petit nez rougi, et entourée d'une nuée de mouchoirs, m'a rendu encore plus amoureux de toi, j'ai adoré te passer de la crème hydratante sur les narines et l'odeur d'eucalyptus de tes inhalation n'est pas pire que celle des vestiaires du gymnase en fin de journée et »

« Edward…Je ne suis pas enrhumée…. »

« Ah. Nous gagnerions du temps si tu acceptais de me dire quel est ton problème, Bella chérie, mais je vais trouver ce qui te mine, et je suis certain qu'il n'y a pas de quoi te mettre martel en tête, douceur de mes nuit… »

« Edward…C'est carrément honteux comme problème tu vois et je ne tiens pas à ce que quiconque soit au courant ! »

« Bella, nous allons nous marier ! Dans peu de temps mon venin coulera dans tes veines et enfin, enfin, enfin l'odeur de ton sang ne m'enivrera pl- ça y est ! J'ai deviné ! Tu as craqué et tu as acheté du chocolat blanc, tu vas en dévorer une plaquette sans pouvoir te contrôler ! Moi seul peut comprendre à quel point le chocolat blanc peut avoir de l'attrait pour toi et tu as raison d'en profiter avant d'être trans »

« EDWAAAAAAARD !!!! Je ne m'apprête pas à manger du chocolat blanc ! Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir résister à la tentation, et arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais une boulimique incontrôlable ! »

« Pardon mon petit papillon si lumineux…Loin de moi l'idée de te blesser ou de te . J'ai comprit ! Tu es sur le point d'exploser et tu vas devoir te …soulager manuellement ? Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que c'est totalement et parfaitement humain, et même vampirique ! La dernière fois que Mike Newton l'a fait, en pensant à toi d'ailleurs, je t'assure que cet imbécile mérite la mort dans d'atroces souffrances, il a attrapé une tendinite du poignet droit, il faut dire que tu étais tellement belle avec ce pull vert qui faisait ressortir ton teint, et je ne peux que t'avouer que j'ai moi-même du faire retomber la pression mais je t'assure que mes pensées à moi étaient bien plus pure que celles de Mike, moi jamais je ne t'imaginerais à 4 pattes pour me donner du plaisir en solitaire, non moi je pense à la coloration de ta peau, à la façon dont tu passes ta langue sur tes lèvres »

« Edward. Arrête. Je ne vais pas me masturber non plus. Bon . Tu as gagné je vais te dire quel est mon problème. Disons que tu n'es visiblement pas le seul à avoir envie de mon sang »

Edward serra le téléphone si fort qu'il manqua le faire exploser.

« QUI ? Qui cherche à te tuer Bella ? ALICE !!! ALIIIIICE !!!! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien vu venir ?! Ne bouge pas mon amour, ma famille et moi arrivons pour te protéger ! Mais qui est ce vampire assoiffé de ton sang ? James a été massacré par mes frères, Laurent bouffé par les loups et j'ai moi-même décapité Victoria, je sais bien que tu n'as pas de chance mais là vraiment… »

« Non, Edward, pas de vampire dans l'histoire cette fois…J'ai des poux. »

« Pardon ? »

« Des poux. J'ai des poux. Dans la tête. Ca me gratte. Je vais devoir me passer une horrible potion, à l'odeur effroyable, et dormir avec un bonnet de bain sur la tête. Et je n'ai pas envie que quiconque me voit ainsi. Particulièrement toi… »

« Je comprends mon amour. Il n'y a rien là de honteux mais bien évidemment je vais respecter ton besoin d'intimité, bien que cela me coûte d'être séparé de toi, même pour une malheureuse nuit humaine… »

« Bonne nuit Edward, on se voit demain au Lycée ! »

« Oui ma perle, passe malgré tout une nuit reposante ! »

Edward descendit au salon, passablement inquiet.

« Papa, Bella a des poux ! Dois-je m'inquiéter ? Quelles conséquences cela peut-il avoir sur sa santé ? »

« Non ne t'en fais pas, c'est totalement bénin, demain tout sera terminé ! »

« Bien, je suis un peu rassuré… »

« Edward ?... »

« Oui Emmett ? »

« Transforme-là, qu'on en finisse…. »

« D'abord le mariage Emmett… »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… »

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me bloques tes pensées, Rosalie ? »

Rosalie souffla bruyamment :

« Et ou est-ce qu'elle a bien pu attraper des poux, hein ? Si ce n'est au contact du sac à puces ?Toi qui es si intelligent, Edward, je ne comprends pas que la conclusion ne t'ai pas sautée aux yeux ! »

Esmée secoua Rosalie.

« Comment oses-tu te livrer à des spéculations aussi insensées ! »

Mais Edward avait déjà bondit par la véranda.

Une petite visite à sac à puces (ou sac à poux ?!) s'imposait…

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Le gros avantage, avec un petit ami vampire, c'est qu'on a même plus besoin de noter la date de ses règles sur son agenda. Il s'en rappelle pour vous…**_

_**Fic défouloir.**_

_**Mes enfants ont attrapé des poux.**_

_**Oui les deux.**_

_**Et moi aussi, bien évidement…**_


End file.
